nephilimslittlecornerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LittleNephilimShadows/How Inception Was Born
Feeling jealous with all the published books at Wattpad and whenever I visited the National Bookstore with all those books for sale stacked on one shelf to another and whenever I ran through my bookshelf full of novels, it drove my motivation to start writing my own. At first, I already wrote two novels at Wattpad but feeling unsatisfied with it, I deleted them. That’s the problem with me because I am a pessimistic type of person. Always unsatisfied with my works but that drives me to perfection (if I do say so myself). Every time I’m near to finish writing, I ran through again then strip this part, delete that one and fill it with this one. Yeah, I’m always like that. Always looking back when I finish something, unsatisfied, and then delete it totally. Just this April, I started to write another novel of which I promised myself to upload it on Wattpad but when I finished it, after revising it five times, (yeah, seriously) I decided to rip it into shreds because it was all too messy and I hated it so much! So what was that all about? It was the conception of Inception. I had it all carefully planned out since December 2012, I think, the moment when I joined Wattpad and it all started with a dream, a dream about being chased, like Temple Run chased in a shifting-type of dream I couldn’t explain (you know how weird dreams could get, don’t you?). Monsters, yes, because I was so addicted with Temple Run once (but I’ve gotten over it now). So there it goes, chased like a game and monsters. Dream, chased, monsters – fantasy. Get it? So yeah, at first, I wanted the genre to be a fantasy kind and it would be a medieval one with a slight modern touch to it. And so, I started to widen it out. I don’t know why but I am really intrigued with dreams. When I started to plan out my novel, I went first with my characters. The star would be a female character, of course, to prove that women can be as cool as men. But the problem was, her personality was inconsistent whenever I write and I don’t really get it. First, I wanted her to be so scary, serious, and cunning and take orders relentlessly – more like an Azula type. But then when time goes by, she gradually changes to someone so soft and arrrggggghhhh! Then I go like, why do I write like this? She should be like this and that not those. That was my first dilemma – personalities. My mind also wanted my character to be human with no supernatural powers, no prophecy. They’re rubbish. I mean, characters that possess awesome powers get all the attention and they mostly rely on their magical powers rather than their own human skill that reminds them that they are still human. So that’s old news for me already. I mean sure, powers are awesome but they are old news. Prophecies are rubbish. That’s all. So how am I gonna make a fantasy story without these? Then, as time goes by, like I said earlier, I rip the story out and yadayadayadayada. What’s wrong? It’s me that is wrong! I finally decided not to upload the stuff anymore by like last mid-May, I think (can’t really go with the time). But if I am so unsatisfied with it that I rather wanted to improve other stuff and delete some necessary things that made the story so messy (since I wanted to add stuffs from classic tales like Little Red Riding Hood and wanted it to have some dimension-travelling of some sort). However, I couldn’t think of anything to edit. So what am I gonna do to write? Dreams really hit me so hard, I loved it! I dreamed again about something like I was in a trial or something. Like a test of strength perhaps and there were the four elements. I don’t know why they’re there but there were floating elements on thin air and it was really weird I had to undergo their trials . . . agh, it’s quite hard to explain the details because I couldn’t remember most of it because it was a long time ago. But there was this trial and the four elements – like Avatar the Legend of Aang/Korra four elements. And I realized something peculiar about the dream. Very. Then time when I had the urge to grab one of the books of Dan Brown – the Da Vinci Code. Yes, many hated it and many loved the fiction in it just because of the fact that it can twist our faith and blah, blah, blah. But they just don’t understand and accept that it is just fiction. For fun and entertainment! But that’s not one to be debated out here. What I like about Dan Brown was the realism of his books, how convincing they can be to the reader and how it leaves us breathless once we finished the novel. The best parts were the symbolical symbols and meanings it made me sit back in wonder if I can ever be like him one day. How ambitious but that’s an impossible dream, don’t you think? But I’m still gonna get better. That’s my sister and I’s motto. Anyway, that started my interest of the mystery genre and the sci-fi part of it. :3 Now, I like using symbols and symbology just because of Dan Brown’s influence so I decided to put it as well on my novel. The exact opposite of the other one. Science fiction, mystery, and action. The only similarity was the two being a mystery genre and action. So let’s put it this way = Brain/mind (dream had drifted off to that part because they’re so awesome after I read the Lost Symbol by Dan Brown also), four elements, mystery (with symbology, a touch of CSI or FBI like spies or agents I mean and clues and stuff), sci-fi (science! OMG! Mutations, advanced techies, androids and virtual reality), action (for the fun of suspense and thrill on it). How do they sound? The four elements later became the four clusters of each state in a futuristic USA. Then there’s an Avatar-like parody – uh, I haven’t exactly had a term for them yet but their being is somewhat like they are the same with the other clusters who were separated from each other instead of having or mastering all the four elements. There ain’t gonna be any magical powers here! Anyway, the four clusters are like the elements but they are like symbolical. Like water stands for serenity, earth for adamant, fire for bravery and air for freedom. But I further expounded it to make it more human-like. Then came when I went on a bookstore. I browsed a couple of books and found Divergent. I heard that it was nice and like Hunger Games so I decided to buy it. I read chapters one until three then stopped because I wanted to read Lost Symbol again. Weeks after that, I went back to Divergent and finished it up in the evening of a single day. I was left open-mouthed. So the clusters seemed to be like the factions in Divergent and the Avatar-parody because they are also like Divergent when it comes to being different and I found it quite unoriginal of me. So I stopped writing the book and wanted to come up with another fresh idea for my book to be uploaded in Wattpad. See the thing is, in Wattpad, I gone through a lot of books there and most of it are not quite unique. Sure, some are but some like the main idea was like already taken by other authors or other media I am familiar with and I found it quite irritating with the writers at Wattpad so I wanted mine to stand out among the rest that I don’t want mine to relate with any other books. I wanted my story to be completely unique and awesome. But the problem is, how can I make it stand out if my idea was already written before I wrote it? Honestly, I haven’t heard of Divergent yet before I started to write Inception. But will and should I strip off my idea about the four clusters? I debated it for weeks and weeks until I gave up and no new idea came into my mind. No dream hit me. What will I do? I continued plotting the events. Never mind ah! It’s only the clusters-factions and Divergent-Avatar-parody! The characters are completely different, the plots are different, the villains are different (and more dangerous than Azula), the settings are different and the moral lessons are different. So that is how Inception was born. Until now, it is still being planned out despite my hectic sched for the upcoming Bible Quiz we will be having and some other activities that my story should wait. And if you’re wondering, I haven’t read Insurgent yet since it gone out of stock but I am still searching for it and I’m excited for the movie! I know what you’re asking, when will Inception will be uploaded? Probably by the last week of December 2013 or by January 2014 somewhere there because I have a tight schedule I don’t have enough time to write it yet. So be looking forward to it! It has a lot of suspense, mystery and action aside from the fact that it is science fiction. There will be loads of mutated animals, piles of humorous scenes (forgive me, I don’t have good sense of humor), clue-hunting, heart-pounding scenarios, androids (quite humanoid robots), advanced techies, war of course but unlike Divergent, it is nationwide like Hunger Games. But unlike the Divergent and Hunger Games, both acclaimed sci-fi books, Inception is full of mystery. Side Note: To give you a preview of what it is all about, a companion book will be uploaded by July or August, I think, that will contain three short stories, history of the future United States, games, activities and other stuff you need to know about Inception! Category:Blog posts